


Her

by ydidxox



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, bernard makes me so upset, well not really a drabble but still short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydidxox/pseuds/ydidxox
Summary: bernard reflects.short-as-hell drabble idk.





	Her

he could see her face, now. remembered stars and soft grass and her tears streaming down her cheeks. he remembered the way she clung to him in the night, just the two of them locked in that moment of time, endlessly, forever.  
and when he held that poor kitten down, mewling for him, purring so softly against his palm, weak, small  
he let it bleed out into the earth.

just for her.

nights like those he's tended to her as if she were a flower, fragile and short-lived. he showered her in his love, utterly devoted to her. he never understood how well she had him wrapped around her finger. never realized she'd been dead long before she had touched the rope.

when he mauled dusty's face he told himself it was the right thing to do. when he tormented brad, time after time, he thought it was justified.  
he did it for Lisa, every day until he was staring into the eyes of a broken monster of a man he once new. a man who'd lost himself to that damaged girl just as much as he had.  
bernard had been dragged into the darkness the moment he laid eyes on her.  
and still, even now, he couldn't bring himself to admit it was the greatest mistake of his life.

  
when he ended the world, it was all for Her.

  
because he loved her, more than anything. more than anyone should love anybody.

Lisa, his sweet Lisa. gone but not forgotten.

 

  
he'd made sure of that.

 


End file.
